


i'll knock, so will you let me in?

by wishyouwell



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Biting, Knotting, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Smut, Vampire Kyungsoo, eventually, werewolf chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishyouwell/pseuds/wishyouwell
Summary: “Y-you’re Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo asks, taking a step back, pulling his hands out of his roommate’s loose grip. “And you’re a wolf…?”“Yes. To both things,” the werewolf, Chanyeol, laughs sheepishly, running a hand through his damp hair. It’s dark brown and Kyungsoo can see the dry bits starting to coil up in curls. “And you’re a vampire.”“Yes,” Kyungsoo, clearing his throat as he casts his eyes somewhere other than his admittedly attractive roommate.“Well. You’re not gonna like…hate me due to some ancient family history with werewolves, are you?” Chanyeol asks, voice half teasing and half nervous.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 231
Collections: Mythsoological Fic Fest





	i'll knock, so will you let me in?

Kyungsoo sighs heavily as he struggles with his bags, walking down the hall of the dorms. It was another year of college he’d have to get through. “Sehun, can’t you at least _help_ me,” He complains to his friend beside him, who walks leisurely clearly unbothered by the sight of his best friend struggling with the weight of his own bags.

“No. If you want help, maybe you should ask one of those jocks that usually carry your shit,” Sehun shrugs, making Kyungsoo’s eyebrow twitch in annoyance. “What about that warlock, Jongin?”

“Fuck you. Why are you even here anyway? If you’re not going to help?” Kyungsoo practically growls out, giving Sehun a sharp glare, golden eyes brightening in his annoyance. Sehun ignores his question in favor of lazily scrolling through twitter as the two stop in front of Kyungsoo’s new dorm room.

With a hiss, Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and drops his bags to the floor, freeing his hands in order to pull out his key and open his door. “Do you smell that?” Kyungsoo cringes, taking a whiff of the air. “Smells like wet dog. God, I bet there’s a werewolf living on my floor. Great.”

“On the floor? Kyungsoo, it smells like it’s coming from y—” Sehun’s words don’t register in his brain due to the _horrifying_ image he sees before him as he opens the door, the smell of werewolf smacking him in the face.

A wet and naked guy stands in the middle of the room, eyes widened in shock.

“What the fuck?” Kyungsoo shrieks, covering his eyes (after seeing the man’s limp ~~and very big~~ dick).

“Um??? Sorry. I just got out of the shower!” The man yells, sounding distressed. “Y-you must be Kyungsoo? I’m Chanyeol. Hey.”

“ _HEY??_ Can you put some goddamn clothes on?” Kyungsoo whines, growing angrier as he hears Sehun’s hideous laugh from behind him. He’s starting to get a headache from all the commotion, cheeks feeling hot as he rubs his fists into his eyes, wanting to get rid of the image of this strange werewolf’s dick out.

“You can look now,” The werewolf says, breathily, deep voice so close. Then suddenly, two large hands grab onto his balled-up fists, pushing them away from his face. Kyungsoo almost gasps, looking at nothing but a broad chest, now covered with a thin white tank top. His eyes immediately fly up, trying their hardest not to linger and stare at thick muscles. What he finds instead now are two soft looking brown eyes and a handsomely boyish face.

“Y-you’re Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo asks, taking a step back, pulling his hands out of his roommate’s loose grip. “And you’re a wolf…?”

“Yes. To both things,” the werewolf, _Chanyeol_ , laughs sheepishly, running a hand through his damp hair. It’s dark brown and Kyungsoo can see the dry bits starting to coil up in curls. “And you’re a vampire.”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo, clearing his throat as he casts his eyes somewhere other than his admittedly attractive roommate.

“Well. You’re not gonna like…hate me due to some ancient family history with werewolves, are you?” Chanyeol asks, voice half teasing and half _nervous_. Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at that.

“As long as you play nice, puppy,” Kyungsoo replies nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

“I can play nice,” Chanyeol smiles, wide and dimply. “Do you need help bringing in your things? I think your friend ditched you…,” He trails off. Kyungsoo immediately turns around to find the place Sehun had been in was empty.

“That brat,” Kyungsoo grumbles. “Yes, please,” Kyungsoo answers, not one to pass up on having someone else do his work for him.

As he watches Chanyeol grab his things from the hallway and diligently place him on the empty bed in the room, Kyungsoo thinks having this wolf around may not be so bad, after all. Smell aside, of course.

* * *

“ _How’s your wolf?”_ Sehun’s voice rings in his head during their vampire history lecture. Kyungsoo throws a sharp glare over his shoulder where his friend sits behind him.

“ _Do tell. Have you gotten to play with his knot yet? Sehun told me about you two playing voyeur while he was changing_ ,” Baekhyun snickers, his obnoxious voice echoing.

“ _Would you two shut up? We’re in class,”_ Kyungsoo thinks, projecting his voice mentally, using their telepathic bond. He, Sehun, and Baekhyun had grown up together. All throughout school, they’d stick together like glue. It was rare to see one without at least one of the other two. As vampires, especially ones as close as they were, they’d often use their telepathic abilities to their advantage. Mostly, to talk shit about other people or in this case, speak to each other during class.

_“Since when do you care about class, Soo? Or are you just too flustered to talk about the pup?”_ Baekhyun teases, and Kyungsoo can hear the smirk in his voice.

“ _There’s nothing to talk about, asshole. We barely speak. He’s busy with football practice,”_ Kyungsoo sighs, trying not to sound too put out by his confession.

“ _He’s a football player? He wasn’t on the team last year…Anyway, that’s just your type, Soo. How funny,”_ Sehun hums, Kyungsoo looks to his left to see Sehun smirking down at his paper. _Brat_.

“ _Aw, don’t be so sad, baby_ Soo _. Your big bad wolf will be able to sweep you off your feet in no time,”_ Baekhyun coos, making Kyungsoo roll his eyes.

_“This conversation is over,”_ Kyungsoo states firmly, resulting in laughs from his friends.

* * *

Kyungsoo sulks in the comfort of his currently empty dorm room. Living with Chanyeol thus far has been fairly easy, what with the wolf being at football bootcamp the last week. Still, it leaves Kyungsoo feeling weirdly lonely. Sure, he still somewhat despises the idea of sharing his space with a werewolf of all creatures, but Chanyeol seemed…nice enough the few times they’ve actually held conversations, smiling in that handsome devilish way he does, dimple winking down at Kyungsoo cutel—

“God,” Kyungsoo hisses to himself, embarrassed by his own straying thoughts. So, yes. His roommate was admittedly ~~really fucking~~ attractive. And, yes, he fit Kyungsoo’s type to a T. But he was a _wolf_ for crying out loud. Not that Kyungsoo was racist or anything, but his family had practically conditioned him to be weary of werewolves, though he can’t seem to remember exactly _why._ Up until now, he had never really come into such close contact with another wolf. So now that he’s living with one, he feels a bit overwhelmed.

Caught up in his thoughts, he doesn’t register the door opening and a figure entering, until Chanyeol’s large hand grips his shoulder, shaking him out of his daze. “You alright, Soo?” Chanyeol asks, face looking ever handsome all scrunched up in concern.

“S-soo?” Kyungsoo stutters out, confused. He lifts his head to stare up at Chanyeol, who’s hair and skin are damp with sweat, ripped muscle tee accenting his arms quite nicely. Kyungsoo bites his lip so he doesn’t start drooling. Clearly, Chanyeol had finally gotten back from practice, in all his sweaty jock glory.

“Sorry. Can I call you that? I’ve heard your friends calling you that and I thought it was cute,” Chanyeol shrugs, slugging off his duffle bag. “Cute and small, like you.” He mumbles so quietly that if Kyungsoo didn’t have an acute sense of hearing, he would have missed it. “Anyway, I’m gonna shower.” The wolf says, grabbing his towel and walking back out of their dorm.

And with that, Kyungsoo is left alone again, dumbfounded and confused. Also, slightly horny having seen Chanyeol with his sweat slicked hair pushed back. He nibbles on his bottom lip in frustration, deciding to go for a walk or something, something he often did when he was anxious or couldn’t sleep (which was often, as he didn’t really need much sleep being a vampire and all). With a little huff, he quickly crawls off his bed, slides on his slippers, and grabs his phone and key before heading out.

As Kyungsoo rounds the corner of the hallway outside their room, he spots two figures standing in the lounge area, just before the showers. Usually, he wouldn’t have thought twice about whoever was chatting wherever, but something tells him to strain his eyes to get a clearer image. Of course, he finds Chanyeol, in all his sweaty glory, talking happily with a shorter male. Scanning his eyes over the other man’s face, he realizes Chanyeol is talking to Xiaojun, another wolf. An omega. His stomach flops angrily as he realizes Xiaojun is _definitely_ making eyes at Chanyeol as they talk about god knows what (if he focused, he could find out, but he’d rather not). And Chanyeol, is simply indulging Xiaojun, excitedly conversating in return, thick arms crossed over his chest.

Now, Kyungsoo is known for many things—his excellent cooking, his nice physique, his below average motivation for school. He’s also known for his petty behavior at times. And for some reason, he’s feeling _very_ petty at the moment. As if the gods had read his mind, he spots Jongin strolling out of the showers, interrupting Xiaojun and Chanyeol’s sickening little love fest. With a smirk, Kyungsoo waltzes up to Jongin, noting Chanyeol’s eyes snapping towards him.

“There you are,” Kyungsoo sings, making Jongin tilt his head in confusion. “Been looking for you. You busy?” he drawls, reaching his hand out to grab a hold of Jongin’s bare bicep.

“U-uh,” Jongin stutters in response, the poor warlock probably so confused. Kyungsoo feels a little bad for using him to take some sort of revenge on Chanyeol, but he was feeling a bit frustrated anyway and what better way to relieve that with a good fuck? “No. Did you wanna hang?” Jongin eventually gets out, tucking his lower lip between his teeth. Kyungsoo feels a sizzle of arousal at that. It’s a good thing Jongin is attractive (and also pretty good in bed).

“Yeah. Your room?” Kyungsoo responds loud enough that Chanyeol could hear without using his acute sense of hearing. As Jongin nods fervently, Kyungsoo’s eyes peek over the top of Jongin’s right shoulder, catching Chanyeol’s own pair staring back blankly. “Let’s go then, hot stuff,” Kyungsoo giggles, twirling around and leading the way to Jongin’s room, a few doors down from his and Chanyeol’s own.

He doesn’t know if Chanyeol continues to talk to Xiaojun or if he decided to just go ahead and shower. He doesn’t want to know. All he knows is that Chanyeol is sound asleep when Kyungsoo sneaks back into their shared dorm, limping to his bed and passing out as soon as his face hits the pillow.

And when Kyungsoo wakes up, Chanyeol is already gone for the day.

* * *

“ _Nice hickey. Did you finally sit on your puppy’s knot?”_ Baekhyun’s voice rings in his head, making Kyungsoo scoff and reply out loud.

“No. Wouldn’t dream of it,” He replies, a little too loud and defensive, just as Baekhyun sits beside Kyungsoo in the library. He hears the librarian shush him and he glares.

“ _He doesn’t smell like a dog, so he must be telling the truth,”_ Sehun inputs, taking the seat across from Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. “ _Besides, Tao told me he was locked out of his and Jongin’s room last night. Said he heard Kyungsoo’s whiny moans.”_

 _“I do not sound whiny,”_ Kyungsoo defends with a pout, narrowing his eyes at Sehun, who simply smirks.

“ _Really? Why don’t we ask Jongin? He’s right there,”_ Baekhyun teases, making Kyungsoo whip his head around to see Jongin is in fact heading over to their table. It’s the person trailing behind him that makes Kyungsoo anxious though. “ _And he brought the pup. How fun.”_

_“If you two say one thi—”_

“Hey Jongin. Sleep well?” Baekhyun purrs, leaning his chin in the palm of his hand. Kyungsoo kicks him under the table as Jongin blushes, shaking his head.

“What about you Chanyeol?’ Sehun asks, giving the wolf a quizzical stare. Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

“You three are so funny,” Jongin chuckles. “Anyway, I just came to invite you guys to the party I’m having after the game Friday. First one of the season.”

“Where will this party be happening, handsome?” Baekhyun replies, raising an eyebrow in question. Jongin’s ears go a little pink at the compliment.

“My parents’ house in the city. They’re on vacation. I’ll send you guys the address Friday,” Jongin smiles. Kyungsoo can’t really concentrate on what Jongin is saying because he’s too busy averting his eyes from Chanyeol’s every time they make eye contact (so far, three times). He nods anyway, though, finally facing Jongin.

“We’d love to come,” he says, giving Jongin a hesitant smile. He’s nervous. Last time he went to a football party, he had ended up being kissed by someone’s boyfriend, and it’s safe to say, he’s tried avoiding parties since. Besides, he’s worried how he’ll act around Chanyeol _and_ alcohol.

“Great! I’ll see you there, Soo,” Jongin cheers and they all (except Chanyeol) exchange goodbyes before the two football players make their exit.

“ _10 bucks Kyungsoo gets drunk and finally jumps Chanyeol_ ,” Baekhyun chirps with mischief. Kyungsoo merely groans in response, too exhausted to defend himself.

* * *

It’s awkward in Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s shared room, to say the least. Somehow, even with Chanyeol’s practice and Kyungsoo’s best attempts at clinging to _anyone else_ , he still finds himself alone with Chanyeol in their room.

Chanyeol’s hair is still damp from his after-practice shower, and he’s dressed in his pajamas (baggy shirt and sweats), laying on his bed and playing some game. They hadn’t talked at all to each other yet, not that Kyungsoo minds (he does). Kyungsoo himself was trying (and failing) to study for his vampire lit class, skimming sparknotes on his laptop. He’s frustrateding to deal with…whatever tension is between him and Chanyeol on top of his dumb quiz.

Kyungsoo’s eyebrow twitches as he listens to the incessant gunshot sounds coming from Chanyeol’s phone, the man giving small grunts every once in a while. The noises are giving Kyungsoo a headache. “Can you turn that down?” Kyungsoo snaps, giving Chanyeol a glare. The wolf’s eyes widen for a second, face looking a bit dumbfounded before he frowns.

“Whatever,” Chanyeol grumbles, rummaging through his nightstand drawer to procure his headphones, which he plugs in a bit harshly. Kyungsoo sighs, turning back to his laptop. He feels bad for snapping at Chanyeol, but at the same time, they’re not friends, he reasons. He was valid in snapping over the loud noises Chanyeol was making while Kyungsoo was obviously studying.

Still, he feels a tiny bit of guilt bubble in the pit of his stomach. _Maybe if you were nicer, you would be friends…Maybe even mor—_

With a huff, Kyungsoo shuts his laptop and decides to turn in for the night, studying be damned.

* * *

The party comes faster than Kyungsoo would like. By the time he knows it, he’s letting Baekhyun straddle him as he applies some glitter around his eyes. He, Sehun, and Baekhyun had decided to skip the first game, mostly because Kyungsoo complained about going (truthfully, he was scared to see Chanyeol in his football uniform, biceps flexing as he blocks opposing players…maybe he was scared to see those large hands wrap around the football during a lucky catch, and those long legs sprinting to the end zone….)

“Soo?” Baekhyun asks, snapping Kyungsoo out of his escalading thoughts. “I asked you if you wanted to wear gloss?” His friend clarifies, hovering over him with a teasing grin.

“Oh. Um. No, that’s okay. It’ll just get everywhere,” Kyungsoo replies, clearing his throat. Suddenly, he yelps as Baekhyun reaches back to slap Kyungsoo’s thigh.

“You were so thinking of your big bad wolf huh?” Baekhyun singsongs, tapping Kyungsoo’s nose with the tip of his makeup brush teasingly. Kyungsoo flushes.

“Shut up,” He whines, hearing Sehun snicker from his place on the floor of his and Baekhyun’s shared dorm.

“You planning on losing your knot virginity tonight?” Baekhyun asks quizzically, defined eyebrow raised. Kyungsoo wiggles underneath Baekhyun’s body weight, flustered and wanting to _escape_ before Baekhyun teases him further.

“Why are you guys so obsessed with me and Chanyeol’s knot?” Kyungsoo mumbles out frustratingly, finally deciding to just reach up and squeeze at Baekhyun’s waist, making the older boy shriek in laughter, seizing up before falling beside Kyungsoo on the bed.

“No one’s obsessed with Chanyeol’s knot but you,” Sehun drawls casually, getting up to drape over the two others. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

“And maybe Xiaojun,” Baekhyun chirps, making Kyungsoo’s stomach flop uncomfortably.

“H-huh?” Kyungsoo sounds, turning on his side to face Baekhyun, hoping he doesn’t look as affected by his friend’s statement as he feels.

“Oh, you didn’t hear? You got some competition, baby Soo,” Baekhyun replies, leaning his chin in the palm of his hand. Kyungsoo frowns.

“Hear what?” he asks, a little too urgently.

“Xiaojun is going into heat soon,” Sehun remarks around a yawn, getting up again to fix his hair in the mirror. Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows.

“So?”

“Ten told me he’s going to ask Chanyeol to help him out,” Baekhyun says, eyes searching Kyungsoo’s face. Kyungsoo’s own eyes travel to the bedspread, suddenly interested in the baby blue fabric as he takes his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Oh,” He whispers, and he knows his friends hear the edge in his voice.

“Soo? You okay?” Baekhyun asks, suddenly sounding concerned. Kyungsoo sighs heavily before heaving himself off the bed.

“I will be after I put on those ripped black jeans you have,” Kyungsoo replies simply, twirling around to rummage in Baekhyun’s closet. He misses the smirk Sehun and Baekhyun share.

* * *

Kyungsoo can hear the loud music booming through the walls of the Kim’s estate, feeling the rhythm in his chest as they walk up the steps of the porch.

“Wow. Jongin’s loaded,” Baekhyun comments in awe. “Maybe you should just stick to his dick, Soo.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, reaching to open the front door, immediately being greeted with loud hip-hop music and students of every species drinking, mingling, and dancing. Everyone is spread through the house: along the stairs, in the foyer, in the kitchen and living room. Kyungsoo watches as they all sway along to the music, under the cascading blue and pink lighting. As he, Sehun, and Baekhyun make their way further into the house, he recognizes more and more faces, mostly the normal people he sees at parties, but also a few new faces.

It isn’t until he sees Chanyeol though, that he stops in his tracks. Well, until he sees Chanyeol with none other than Xiaojun, the two of them leaning against a wall near the kitchen entrance, talking as if they’re having some sort of inspired debate. Kyungsoo glares, chest tightening. “What’s so good about Xiaojun anyway?” he spits out, a little surprised at the menace in his own voice.

Beside him, Sehun scoffs. “I thought we already told you?”

“What’s his _heat_ got to do with anything?” Kyungsoo grumbles, brows furrowed in angry confusion.

“It’s less about his heat and more about the fact that he’s an _available omega_ ,” Baekhyun chirps, poking Kyungsoo’s cheek. “And he’s attractive. What alpha wouldn’t like him? It’s in their instincts to want to settle down with a nice omega.”

The words slowly register in Kyungsoo’s mind, making his stomach lurch. For some odd reason, he hates the idea of Chanyeol _settling down_ with Xiaojun. Or, with anyone for that matter. Anyone, but…. _him_?

“Whatever,” Kyungsoo mutters, shaking his head and pushing past his friends, deciding he needs a distraction. A plan. Just as he’s stomping away, he catches a glimpse of a tall figure with shaggy black hair. Even taller than Chanyeol. He smirks.

“Yifan!” He calls sweetly, immediately turning on the charm. The tall man looks startles at first, but quickly recovers, a pleased smile settling onto his handsome face. Kyungsoo grins. _Perfect_.

“Kyungsoo, how are you?” Yifan asks, stepping a few steps closer, towering over Kyungsoo’s small body. Kyungsoo bites his lip, thinking maybe using Yifan for his weird revenge might pay off. He might just get another nice fuck out of it. And he’d love to know what a dragon shifter’s cock feels like.

“I’m great. You? I heard you guys crushed it today. Congratulations, Mr. Quarterback,” Kyungsoo smirks, voice lilting ever so slightly as he reaches out to grasp Yifan’s well built bicep.

“Ah, thank you. I can’t take all the credit though. Our new tight-end, Chanyeol, is a beast,” Yifan laughs, giving a dopey smile. Kyungsoo startles a bit at the mention of his roommate and the current…object of his aff—

“Well, I still think you deserve some credit too, big boy,” Kyungsoo flirts, voice a tad shakier than he’d like. “Come with me to get a drink!” He chirps, clutching Yifan’s bicep tighter as he pulls him towards the kitchen, giggling loudly at something Yifan says (it wasn’t funny, but Kyungsoo was hoping it’d attract the attention of a certain someone who was standing near the kitchen).

“So how was your summer?” Yifan asks as he prepares shots for the two of them. Kyungsoo wants to roll his eyes at the small talk.

“Hmm…It was okay. You know, mostly boring,” He shrugs, making Yifan laugh despite not trying to be funny.

“I love how honest you are,” Yifan hums. “Mine was mostly the same, except for the one week in Hawaii,” He mentions casually. Kyungsoo smiles as he finds an in.

“Hawaii huh? Sounds nice, laying shirtless on the beach in all your quarterback glory,” Kyungsoo muses, almost _purrs_ , trailing a finger down the front of Yifan’s shirt. Yifan chuckles nervously in response, biting his lip. Kyungsoo suddenly feels eyes on him, senses screaming at him in alert. Quickly, he averts his eyes around, mostly glancing back at where Chanyeol is still standing with Xiaojun.

Nothing. No one is looking at him. No one important, anyway. Kyungsoo frowns, before turning back to Yifan who looks a little confused. “Shots?” He asks in a rush, needing the alcohol to numb the sad churning of his stomach.

Kyungsoo quickly finds out that Yifan is…boring. The man mostly talks about football and his attempt at a rap career. Kyungsoo is so glad he took that shot and then another once Yifan had suggested rapping for him. He likes the man, really. He’s a cool dude. Dorky. But god, is he annoying right now, trying to make actual (boring) conversation while Kyungsoo really just wants to flirt and possibly get laid.

He’s about to grab another shot when he sees movement in his peripheral. With great speed, he whips his head around curiously, stomach dropping when he catches sight of Xiaojun leading Chanyeol away. His head feels kind of fuzzy as he watches the two start up the stairs, where the bedrooms are. Where Xiaojun will probably ask Chanyeol to knock him up or whatever it is wolves do during heats. Where Chanyeol will say yes and swoop Xiaojun up in his arms, carrying him off into the sunset.

“Yeah, so, apparently my cousin’s friend’s brother knows a producer, so I’m hoping to give him my demo,” He faintly hears, remembering where he is.

“I have to go,” Kyungsoo mumbles out blankly, feeling his knees shake a bit, completely forgetting his genius plan to make Chanyeol jealous. He failed. _It’s over_.

“Huh?” Yifan asks. “Kyungsoo?” He calls as Kyungsoo stumbles out of the kitchen, walking god knows where in this giant house.

“ _Soo? Are you okay?”_

“ _Where are you?”_ He hears in his head, knowing they feel his sadness through their bond. Still, Sehun’s and Baekhyun’s voices make his heart hurt worse. They were right. He should’ve listened.

“ _Leave me alone_ ,” He thinks before forcing their bond closed for now. He can deal with them later. For now, he needs to try and _breathe_.

Thankfully, he finds the doors to what he hopes is a balcony. He needs air. Opening the door, his assumptions are proven right as he’s greeted with the forgiving night air. Unfortunately, he’s also greeted (unpleasantly) with the annoying presence of two humans, probably over-excited to be at a party like this.

“Leave,” Kyungsoo commands, fangs glinting in the moonlight. Kyungsoo is so glad for his resting bitch face, for the humans immediately scurry back into the house, leaving Kyungsoo alone with the night sky.

“What is wrong with me?” He whispers to himself, slumping against the cement terrace. This whole situation is so bizarre to him. Why does he care so much about Chanyeol in the first place? _He’s a wolf, for crying out loud_. Besides, they’ve barely even talked to each other in the few months they’ve been roommates!

_Still,_ Kyungsoo sighs. _There’s just something about him_ ….

He doesn’t know how long he’s out there on at the balcony, drowning in his own thoughts of _why_ he’s so upset. In fact, he’s so caught up in his thinking that he doesn’t register the presence coming toward him. Usually, his senses alert him to anything coming within 50 feet, but no. He doesn’t register this presence until the balcony door is opening and a familiar deep voice is calling his name.

“Soo?” Chanyeol calls, and Kyungsoo knows it’s him. Knows his voice too well for not having talked to him all that much. That voice makes him angry, makes his skin crawl. He knows his eyes are a bright gold when he snaps around. He sees them in the reflection of Chanyeol’s own eyes. “Are you okay?” Chanyeol asks cautiously, and with concern clinging to his voice. Kyungsoo wants to scoff.

“Shouldn’t you be with your _pretty omega_?” He grits out, voice sounding echoed and layered. It does that when he’s on predator mode, in hopes of intimidating his prey.

“W-what?” Chanyeol breathes, eyebrows furrowed. Kyungsoo is too gone to feel bad for coming at the wolf like this.

“Isn’t he going into heat soon? Shouldn’t you be busy burying your knot in him? Why are you out here with me? Finally decided you give a shit about me?” Kyungsoo seethes, biting around every word, fangs poking through his fat bottom lip. He watches as Chanyeol’s ears turn red and his face morphs into something more annoyed.

“Okay. You smell like alcohol. I’m going to forget you said all that. Now, let’s get you home,” Chanyeol replies as calmly as possible, voice thick with annoyance as he reaches to grab onto Kyungsoo’s wrist.

“What? Am I lying? I don’t get why you’re acting like you suddenly care about me? I don’t fucking need your pity,” Kyungsoo hisses, yanking his wrist away.

“What are you even talking about?” Chanyeol exasperates, looking over it already.

“I’m talking about you constantly ignoring me then pulling shit like this! What am I supposed to think? If you hate me, just fucking leave me alone for good! Room with Xiaojun! There you go!” Kyungsoo rambles, honestly not really knowing what he’s even saying anymore, but he’s _angry_ and _sad_ and _How does Chanyeol look so hot under the moonlight?_

“I don’t hate you,” Chanyeol responds coldly, face stern and unreadable. “Are you that fucking oblivious? You’re the one running off to go fuck one of my teammates! Which, by the way, real awesome to hear about your little rendezvous with half the team when you barely acknowledge my existence in our own fucking room?” The wolf lets out, voice raising in frustration.

“Like you’re any different with Xiaojun. Congratulations, though. I’m sure you’ll make a great heat partner.” Kyungsoo snaps back sarcastically.

“Fuck, can you stop assuming things?” Chanyeol groans. “I turned Xiaojun down. Though, I won’t even _ask_ how you know he wanted to ask me. But, tell me one thing. If I did say yes, If I was going to help him through his heat, why would you even care?”

Kyungsoo freezes, not expecting the direct question. He feels his muscles sag, eyes dimming, fangs retracting. He’s vulnerable now, practically naked. Chanyeol laughs bitterly, and Kyungsoo feels shame.

“That’s what I thought,” Chanyeol mutters, turning away and heading back to the door of the balcony. Kyungsoo wants to reach out, wants to make him stay, even though he knows he doesn’t deserve it. Doesn’t have the right to Chanyeol’s time and space. That makes him even more sad. “And uh. Just so you know,” Chanyeol clears his throat, making Kyungsoo’s eyes widen. “I wanted to get to know you so bad. The sad thing is, I still do. You always look so uncomfortable around me though,” He finishes before going back inside, his words ringing in Kyungsoo’s ears.

Fat tears roll down his cheek as he calls out to his friends.

“ _Can we go?”_ He pleads, immediately hearing the comforting voices of his best friends. It helps a little.

* * *

Kyungsoo feels childish, to put it simply. He feels like a stupid middle schooler trying to deny their feelings for their crush. How could he have been so painfully unaware of his attraction to Chanyeol in the first place? How could he have not known Chanyeol wanted to get closer?

“I’m so stupid,” He whines into the layers of blankets he’s currently wrapped up in. Beside him, blankets rustle as Sehun snakes his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist.

“You are….,” Sehun mumbles, burying his face into Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Kyungsoo whines louder.

“But it’s okay,” Baekhyun hums from Kyungsoo’s other side, legs wrapped around one of Kyungsoo’s. “You can’t be pretty _and_ smart,” He sighs casually into Kyungsoo’s hair.

“I hate you guys for not telling me I liked Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo mumbles around a pout.

“We did,” “We did,” His friends say in unison, making him squirm in his place.

“So, what are you going to do now?” Sehun asks, yawning and stretching out like a cat. Kyungsoo glares at the long arm stretching in front of his face. “You can’t stay holed up in our dorm forever.”

“I can’t?” Kyungsoo says sadly.

“No. There’s not enough room for both yours and Sehun’s fat asses,” Baekhyun teases, reaching his hand around to pinch one of Kyungsoo’s butt-cheeks, yelping when he feels Baekhyun teasingly trailing his fangs along his collarbone.

“Stop it!” He giggles, wiggling to get out of Baekhyun’s grasp.

“ _Nooooo_ , I hate when you’re sad. Just give _innnn_ ,” Baekhyun drawls with pouty lips, slim fingers pressing into ticklish spots on Kyungsoo’s body, making the smaller vampire burst into laughter.

“While this is all great and gay, I think we should start thinking about how you’re going to apologize to your alpha,” Sehun states, giving Kyungsoo an earnest look. “I know you, Soo. You can’t avoid this.”

“I know,” Kyungsoo sighs out, slumping back into the bed after Baekhyun finally releases him. “I don’t even know what to say though…. I was being stupid and selfish and only thought about my own feelings. I never considered his own,” Kyungsoo frowns, turning to bury his face into Baekhyun’s pillow.

“So, tell him that bub,” Baekhyun says, suddenly serious. “He seems like the type of person to appreciate honesty rather than eloquence,” He says, ruffling Kyungsoo’s dark hair fondly.

“You’re…. probably right,” Kyungsoo groans, snuggling further into the mountain of blankets and pillows.

“Yay!!!! Now go!!!” Sehun chirps, getting to his feet and swatting Kyungsoo’s blanketed ass. Kyungsoo picks his head up and glares.

“Why are you trying to kick me out?” He accuses, narrowing his eyes. Sehun looks a bit bashful, but he recovers, casually shrugging. Kyungsoo doesn’t miss the quick glance in Baekhyun’s direction. _Huh._

“I’m not! It’s up to you if you wanna spend your weekend sulking when your man is in your dorm room…waiting for you to apologize and hop on his knot!” Sehun rambles, cocking his him out pointedly. Kyungsoo sticks his bottom lip out.

“You think he’s waiting for me?” Kyungsoo asks timidly, ears turning pink. He misses the blank look Sehun and Baekhyun give him.

“That’s what you got out of that?” Sehun cries, a chuckle bubbling up in his chest from his best friend’s antics.

* * *

Apparently, Chanyeol was _not_ , in fact, waiting for him in their dorm. Kyungsoo was nervous, pacing back and forth in front of their closed door, after Sehun and Baekhyun had successfully convinced him to go back to his own dorm. Once he’d final plucked up the courage to enter the room, he was greeted with silence and emptiness. Chanyeol was nowhere to be found, and the opened and rummaged through drawers indicated that he probably wouldn’t be back soon.

So, Kyungsoo now finds himself back into a blanket burrito, pouting down at his boring phone. He’s both relieved and sad that Chanyeol left. Relieved because he doesn’t have to have the inevitable conversation with him yet, but sad because him leaving for the weekend probably meant he didn’t wanna see Kyungsoo.

_“I wanted to get to know you so bad. The sad thing is, I still do,”_ Chanyeol’s words echo in his mind, and he clings to them, clings to the possibility of still being able to salvage this. Chanyeol said himself, he still wants to get to know Kyungsoo. So, he waits.

He waits for the rest of Saturday, trying not to pout too hard when he checks the time, midnight, and Chanyeol still isn’t back. He wakes up Sunday morning, hoping to see the familiar body laying spread out on the bed beside his. No luck.

He washes up, puts on comfortable clothes, goes out to get breakfast with Sehun and Baekhyun to keep distracted. He’s slowly getting impatient, leg shaking under the diner table, worried Chanyeol will come home and he’ll miss him. Baekhyun and Sehun have to reassure him that he won’t miss him, he’s Kyungsoo’s _roommate._

Still, he waits, forcing himself to eat the pancakes he ordered despite his nervous stomach screaming at him. Then after, they lounge in the library, trying to complete any homework they have. Kyungsoo can barely concentrate on his stupid literature assignment, but he eventually gets through it, telling himself that Chanyeol will be waiting for him once he’s finished.

He isn’t. When Kyungsoo finally returns to the dorm in the evening, Chanyeol’s side of the room remains untouched. _He hasn’t come back_. With a long sigh, Kyungsoo puts his textbook away and goes to shower. Once he’s all smooth and clean, he slides into a t shirt he finds on the floor, assuming it’s his. When the shirt reaches his thighs, drowning him in soft cotton, he realizes it’s Chanyeol’s, one he had obviously left on the floor, probably in his haste to pack for the weekend to avoid Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo frowns, biting his lip. His stomach flares up with butterflies, though, finding himself liking the feeling of wearing Chanyeol’s large shirt. He decides to keep it on, climbing into bed and deciding to watch a movie on his iPad.

He falls asleep pretty quickly after, evidently tired of waiting for the werewolf to show up. Thank god he’s a light sleeper though, because he jolts awake just as Chanyeol opens and closes their door. The taller obviously didn’t expect Kyungsoo to wake, as he’s just standing in front of the door with wide eyes. Kyungsoo stares back, blinking to make sure he isn’t dreaming.

“Where were you?” Is the first thing Kyungsoo says, clearing his throat, breaking the tension. Chanyeol tears his eyes away to stare at nothing.

“Uh. My Parents’,” Chanyeol says simply, gesturing to the duffle bag hanging from his shoulder. Kyungsoo nods, swallowing thickly. Once again, they’re consumed by awkward silence. Hesitantly, Chanyeol moves forward to put his duffel bag on top of his drawer, shedding his jacket off. Kyungsoo follows him with his eyes, mind racing with what to say first.

He’d been preparing himself for this moment for the last two days but doesn’t know what to do now that Chanyeol’s right in front of him. “U-um…,” He begins, voice cracking a little.

“Yeah?” Chanyeol asks, turning around. _He looks handsome_ , Kyungsoo thinks, as Chanyeol takes his hat off and smooths his wavy hair down.

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo says, peering up at Chanyeol through his lashes. “I’m dumb and selfish. I’m sorry I didn’t consider your feelings,” He continues, chest pounding. “I… _don’t_ feel uncomfortable around you…well, not in the way you think.”

Chanyeol’s facial expression is unreadable, eyes pondering. “Then, in what way?” He asks, making Kyungsoo flush.

“I…uh...,” He stammers, nibbling on his bottom lip and playing with his fingers nervously. “I guess…It’s just a lot for me...I’ve never really been around a werewolf…. let alone want to get closer to one…I guess I just didn’t know how to act,” Kyungsoo explains as honestly as possible. 

“You wanna get closer?” Chanyeol asks, cocking his him and raising a brow. Kyungsoo looks down shyly.

“Yes,” He mutters. “Um…I guess you could say…I’m attracted to you,” He admits, squeezing his eyes shut like he’s afraid of rejection.

Kyungsoo snaps his head up though when he hears the laugh Chanyeol lets out. “Really? You…have a funny way of showing it,” He responds sarcastically. “But I’m attracted to you too…If that makes you feel better. I didn’t know how to get closer to you either.”

“Wait. You are?” Kyungsoo asks in awe, mouth agape cutely. Chanyeol rolls his eyes and moves to sit beside Kyungsoo on his bed. Kyungsoo crawls out from his blankets to sit on his knees.

“Yes…. I honestly thought it was obvious,” Chanyeol says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I…I didn’t know,” Kyungsoo frowns, wanting to reach out to touch Chanyeol. He doesn’t know if that would be okay, though.

“Well, now you do…Wait, are you wearing my shirt?” Chanyeol questions abruptly, ears turning red as he examines the shirt. Kyungsoo flushes, crossing his arms in protection.

“I just threw it on…It was on the floor…. I’m sorry?” He squeaks out. Chanyeol takes a deep breath.

“It’s…It’s okay…. Uh…But anyway…I appreciate you apologizing. I’m sorry If I said anything hurtful back at the party,” Chanyeol breathes out, looking down at Kyungsoo with sincere eyes. Kyungsoo really wants to kiss him.

“It’s fine!” He rushes out. “I needed to hear it,” He assures, subconsciously reaching to place his hand atop Chanyeol’s much larger one. He tries not to focus too hard on the size difference. _Time and place._

“And…By the way, werewolves are really just like anyone else. We aren’t special or anything. You can just ask questions if you’re unsure,” Chanyeol says earnestly, surprising Kyungsoo by shifting his hand to take hold of Kyungsoo’s. He looks down with heated cheeks.

“I see…,” He whispers, staring at the way their fingers lace together. “S-so…do you like…knot _every_ time you have sex?” Kyungsoo asks, not helping the curiosity.

Chanyeol gapes for a second, not expecting the blatant question, but controls his face. Kyungsoo looks up to see him giving a smug grin.

“No…Alphas usually just knot during ruts. We can also knot if we’re really worked up, but no, not _every_ time,” Chanyeol explains with a laugh. Kyungsoo nods his head, interested. “Why? You got an alpha boyfriend?” He teases, eyes glinting. Kyungsoo feels something in his gut tighten.

“No, not yet anyway. There is someone though. An alpha. A hot one at that,” He answers coyly, tilting his head a bit and fluttering his lashes. Chanyeol smirks wider.

“Yeah? He should probably make you his soon. Wouldn’t want someone else taking you,” Chanyeol hums, deep voice going straight to Kyungsoo’s dick.

“He probably should. Like, right now,” Kyungsoo mumbles as he reaches forward, pressing his lips to Chanyeol’s hotly. He gasps into the kiss as Chanyeol immediately deepens it, large hands settling onto Kyungsoo’s waist. Kyungsoo immediately leans into the touch, hands moving to clutch Chanyeol’s thick forearms.

“Just so we’re on the same page,” Chanyeol speaks between kisses. “This means like…I can take you on dates and other guys get to stop going after you?” He asks, finally stopping to look Kyungsoo in the eyes, who giggles.

“Yes. You better take me on dates. Want you to ask me to be yours properly. But for now, please just fuck me,” Kyungsoo breathes, pressing back to continue kissing, tongue slipping out to tease Chanyeol’s bottom lip. Chanyeol hums, wrapping his arm around Kyungsoo’s back and laying him against the bed. Kyungsoo sighs out contently, running his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair and hooking his legs around Chanyeol’s thighs.

“No going back. No other men laying a finger on you. You’re _mine_ ,” Chanyeol purrs into the kiss, almost growling. Kyungsoo lets out a moan in response, biting down on Chanyeol’s lip impatiently.

“Need it,” Kyungsoo shudders as Chanyeol trails kisses down Kyungsoo’s jaw, teeth scraping against the sensitive skin every now and again.

“Yeah? Is that why you were curious about knots? You want it? Want me to knot your little ass,” Chanyeol groans, rolling his hips to rub against Kyungsoo’s. They moan in unison, the friction barely there what with Chanyeol’s jeans and Kyungsoo’s briefs still on.

“It’s not little,” Kyungsoo whines out, pinching Chanyeol’s arm. Chanyeol laughs, large hand reaching down to pat Kyungsoo’s ass.

“No. It’s not,” Chanyeol teases, pulling away to discard his shirt, throwing it somewhere in the room. Kyungsoo immediately ogles the way Chanyeol’s abs contract, his thick pecs and broad shoulders overstimulating his vision.

“Fuck. You’re so hot,” Kyungsoo huffs, reaching out to touch, trailing his hands down.

“Careful. Do you even know what to do with it?” Chanyeol mocks as Kyungsoo fumbles with his zipper. Kyungsoo glares, sitting up determined. After a few moments, he’s able to get his hands on Chanyeol’s cock, his jeans and briefs pushed down to his knees. With fervor, he wraps his fingers around the shaft, though he can’t meet his thumb and forefinger. He drools at that, squeezing and giving it a good pump. Chanyeol hisses, throwing his head back. Kyungsoo wants to lick up his throat.

“You’re big,” He mumbles with both excitement and worry. Chanyeol looks back down at him, smug.

“I am. And I’d love to teach you how to swallow me down, but I’ve got class in the morning. Next time. For now, I just need to be inside you,” Chanyeol confesses, pushing Kyungsoo back down.

“Next time,” Kyungsoo mumbles to himself, dick throbbing at the thought of choking down Chanyeol’s cock. But he’s right. He needs that cock for something else right now.

As he’s busy thinking, Chanyeol sheds himself of the rest of his clothes, moving to grab some lube and a condom from his sock drawer. As he’s walking back, Kyungsoo locks eyes with him, sees the way Chanyeol’s are now a dark shade of red. _Hot._

He soon learns that Chanyeol’s thick fingers are also very talented, as he pumps three of them into Kyungsoo, who’s biting onto the hem of his (Chanyeol’s) shirt, trying desperately to keep his moans quiet, as it’s somewhere around midnight and the other people on their floor are probably trying to sleep. Kyungsoo couldn’t honestly care less, letting out a rather high pitch sound as Chanyeol presses his fingers into his prostrate, stretching him out deliciously. In response to the noise, Chanyeol uses his other hand to jam two of his fingers into Kyungsoo’s mouth, making Kyungsoo gasp.

“I told you to keep quiet,” Chanyeol huffs, now watching as Kyungsoo obediently sucks on his thick fingers, fangs coming out to tickle the skin. “Don’t bite me now,” Chanyeol jokes, biting his lip in arousal. Kyungsoo smirks, nibbling a bit on the tip of Kyungsoo’s middle finger. “Brat,” Chanyeol hisses.

“I’ll play nice if you fuck me already,” Kyungsoo mumbles, pulling away from Chanyeol’s fingers.

“I don’t think you will, but you’re lucky you’re cute,” Chanyeol sighs, pulling out his fingers and yanking Kyungsoo around to stand on his hands and knees. Kyungsoo hums excitedly, wiggling his bare ass, earning a swat from the wolf.

“Eager slut,” Chanyeol says, before catching himself, suddenly sounding serious. Kyungsoo whips his heard around to see Chanyeol with flushed cheeks. “Sorry. I don’t know if you like stuff like that. I should’ve asked.”

Kyungsoo lets out a laugh. “Why wouldn’t I? That’s what I am. An eager slut for you,” Kyungsoo drawls with hooded eyes, making Chanyeol visibly shudder.

“Yeah? I should’ve known. You like being degraded huh? Like being called a little slut,” Chanyeol states, voice husky. “Be a good slut and spread your legs wider,” Chanyeol demands, making Kyungsoo mewl. _God, he’s perfect_.

“Want your cock,” Kyungsoo whines, bracing his knees further apart obediently.

“I know you do,” Chanyeol hums, and Kyungsoo hears the rustling of Chanyeol sliding the condom on his cock and applying lube. He sighs out, hiccupping when he feels Chanyeol press the fat head of his cock against his hole, giving it a little teasing slap.

“Please,” Kyungsoo begs, shifting his weight to lean forward on his elbows, arching his back further. He lets out a silent scream once Chanyeol finally starts breeching his hole, stretching him out almost painfully.

“Shit,” Chanyeol spits, hands tightly holding Kyungsoo in place by his hips. Kyungsoo moans pathetically into his pillow, thighs trembling as Chanyeol finally bottoms out.

“ _Please, please, please_ ,” Kyungsoo chants in a breathy voice, chest heaving.

“Don’t wanna hurt you, baby. Be patient,” Chanyeol says in a thick voice, like he’s holding himself back. Kyungsoo feels butterflies at the pet name.

“I can take it. Please. I want it. Fuck _me_ ,” Kyungsoo begs, voice cracking on the last syllable as Chanyeol shucks his hips forward. Kyungsoo feels so unbelievably full, and he fucking loves it.

Chanyeol gradually builds a pace, shifting from slow and strong thrusts to quick and targeted thrusts, making Kyungsoo roll his eyes back in ecstasy as Chanyeol fucks him _so, so_ good. He’s clinging to his pillow, mewling into the soft fabric as the room fills with the sounds of Chanyeol’s strong thighs slapping against Kyungsoo’s ass.

“Fuck, _fuck._ You’re so gorgeous. _Shit_ , I think I’m gonna knot,” Chanyeol groans out, causing Kyungsoo to perk up in excitement, reaching his behind him to clutch at Chanyeol’s hand on his hip.

“Knot me,” He moans. “I want it,” Kyungsoo pants out, gut tightening dangerously, especially when Chanyeol stabs into his prostate with intention. “I’m gonna cum,” He gasps out suddenly, driving Chanyeol to jerk his hips with fervor. “ _Chanyeol_ ,” He moans out, whining as the knot in his stomach finally releases, his untouched dick spurting out white all over his sheets.

“Good boy,” Chanyeol pants, holding Kyungsoo tightly around his waist as the vampire slumps weakly. “I’m gonna turn you around, and I’m gonna knot you okay? Tell me if it’s hurting,” Chanyeol whispers caringly, slowly pulling out for a second as Kyungsoo is turned back onto his back.

“Want you to knot me,” Kyungsoo moans out weakly, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s neck as the wolf slides his cock back in, quickly rolling his hips down, building a pace again. “Want to be yours,” Kyungsoo whispers, tightening his arms as Chanyeol buries his face into Kyungsoo’s neck, letting out deep, muffled moans.

“ _You’re mine, you’re mine_ ,” Chanyeol gasps as he nears his orgasm. Kyungsoo chokes once he starts to feel the stretching of Chanyeol’s knot, squeezing his thighs around Chanyeol’s waist. Desperate to distract himself from the pain, he finds purchase on Chanyeol’s shoulder and bites down, fangs breaking the skin. He moans as he tastes the familiar metallic flavor.

Chanyeol jerks in surprise at the bite, finally reaching orgasm in what Kyungsoo knows was triggered by the bite. They cling onto each other and Chanyeol rides out his orgasm, his hips giving tiny thrusts, making Kyungsoo sob as his knot presses against his sensitive rim. They stay like that for a few minutes, panting into each other’s necks, trembling in sensitivity from their recent orgasms.

“You’re so perfect,” Chanyeol breathes out, breaking the comfortable silence. It triggers Kyungsoo to finally unlock his jaw from Chanyeol’s shoulder, licking at the wound to heal it.

“S-sorry I bit you…,” Kyungsoo mumbles, making Chanyeol chuckle.

“I’ve never been bitten before. It was kinda intense,” He muses. Kyungsoo’s cheeks heat up.

“I-I should’ve asked first. Though, I hope it was more pleasurable for you than painful,” Kyungsoo murmurs.

“You’re fine. It was fucking awesome. No wonder people get all vampire bite crazy,” Chanyeol jokes. Kyungsoo chuckles along, reveling in Chanyeol’s warmth. They go back to basking in the aftermath of their intense round of sex, listening to each other’s beating hearts. That is, until Kyungsoo asks a question:

“So, how long do you usually knot for?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Sehun and Baekhyun tease the shit out of Kyungsoo for finally getting that knot. 
> 
> Thank you, mods for letting me do my self-prompt of a vampire ksoo and werewolf chanyeol roommates in university au <3
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! hehe


End file.
